


A quickie (but not really)

by girlfriday05



Category: Pitch Perfect
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, bechloe - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-03
Updated: 2015-07-03
Packaged: 2018-04-07 11:20:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 594
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4261422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlfriday05/pseuds/girlfriday05
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bechloe one shot. Established relationship. :) <br/>Set in the future, a little bit of smut.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A quickie (but not really)

**Author's Note:**

> Just a lil ficlet. I've had this saved for awhile now. it's my first time attempting smut. 
> 
> Enjoy.

She was happy, blissfully so. Beca Mitchell knew that and she felt fortunate. It was thanks to the redhead hogging their bed at that moment. Chloe had wormed her way into her heart and taken permnanent residence there, not that the brunette minds. 

Beca didn’t want to leave the warm confines of their blankets but she had gotten up to brew a pot of coffee for her wife (Chloe loves waking to a pot of coffee ready). She disrobed and slithered close to Chloe’s very naked and warm body and wrapped her arm around Chloe’s waist. “Morning honey.” She murmured against red hair, planting a kiss. 

Chloe slowly turned in Beca’s arm and smiled sleepily at her. “Hey.” She leaned up and planted a soft kiss to the brunette’s lips and then snuggled closer to her. “What time is it?” sheasked. 

“It’s just past 9 am.” Beca saw the alarm in her wife’s eyes and was quick to reassure her. “Don’t worry. I got up with the baby at 6 and fed and changed him. He went back to bed after a warm bottle. He’ll be waking up soon.” 

There was silence as they both lay in each other’s arms. Suddenly, Chloe straddled Beca, pining the smaller woman’s arms above her head, surprising Beca. “I think we have time for a quickie.” She rolled her hips down onto Beca’s abdomen. 

“Shit babe. You’re soaking.” Beca had grabbed Chloe’s hips to help the grinding. She groaned when she noticed her wife’s essence smeared on her abdomen and felt blood pulse in her groin. That was fucking hot. Chloe had moved and braced one thigh between Beca’s and was writhing on top of her, distracting Beca. 

They kissed sloppily, both grinding against each other. Beca had one hand on Chloe’s sexy ass and the other hand on one breast, massaging the mound. Chloe humped her thigh slowly while dragging her own thigh against Beca’s centre, driving them both crazy. 

“I had a dream. I was fucking you with a strap on, filling you up and hitting all the right places. You squirted all over me, drenching me from head to toe but I wouldn’t stop fucking you. You screamed for my cock.” 

Beca loved it when Chloe talked dirty to her. The images bombarded her brain and the though of Chloe, bending her over and taking her from behind with a strap on turned her on even more. She writhed under the redhead, a moan ripping from her throat. “I love you babe.” 

Chloe slowed down moving against Beca, feeling her wife tighten underneath her. “I love you too.” She murmured against soft lips.

Beca blushed, which Chloe thought was cute since they have been married for 6 years now. “You are so fucken hot.” Beca’s hand caressed her wife’s body, the smooth skin soft underneath her wandering hand. 

Chloe smiled sweetly, before leaning down to kiss her wife. Before she could continue her ministrations on her wife’s breasts, they both heard a small cry from across the hall.   
Beca groaned as Chloe rolled off of her. “That kid has horrible timing.” She grumbled as she got up from bed, putting her robe on once again. “It’s a good thing he’s cute. 

Chloe smiled from her position on the bed, where Beca left her. “But you love him.” She called after Beca, who chuckled in reply. 

As both her wife and son re-enter the bedroom and start getting ready for the day, Chloe muses that she is lucky to have found the love of her life.


End file.
